I Miss You, Daddy
by FrostedPurpleIrises91
Summary: POV of one of General Grievous' children while he is away from Kalee fighting in the Clone Wars. Companion oneshot to 'Innocence is Blind' if you squint. Oneshot. T to be safe: reference to suicide.


**Okay, maybe I ought to explain this a bit more... It's an established fact that Grievous does have a family but virtually nothing has been said about them in the canon universe. That always bugged me and so I decided to take matters into my own hands. This little oneshot is about one of Grievous' youngest children and how she misses him while he is fighting in the Clone Wars. I wrote this as if a 5yr old would say and describe everything in this work. This was interesting to write to say the least... Please R&R and give any comments/critiques/thoughts about this. Enjoy! :D**

'I Miss You, Daddy'

'Someday, someday. He'll be back home.'

That's what Mommy tells me every night. Before I go to bed, I look out my window and at all the stars in the sky. I always fold my hands and say a prayer for you. I'm always looking around at the sky when I do that, wondering if you're on a planet around that star. I miss you, Daddy.

When Mommy makes me go to bed, I don't go to sleep right away. I think about you all the time when I lay in bed, trying to go to sleep. Sometimes, I cry because I think I'll never see you again. But I never tell anyone I do because I want to be strong like you, Daddy.

We hear about you when you win for the nasty men. That's how we know you're okay. You never talk to us even though we tried to talk to you. I want to know if you're okay because I know Jedi can be scary and strong! Don't you miss us, Daddy?

I want to see you again. I want to hug and kiss you. I saw a picture of you and I'm not afraid. You just got really bad boo-boos. Mommy can't stand seeing the picture. She always cries when she does. I think you're still the same, Daddy.

The last time I saw you, I was two! I'm five now but I remember when you were in green water. You had no more legs and no arms. I didn't cry but I knew you were in pain. I was too scared to say anything. Your eyes were open and you looked at me like you were sleepy. I also saw my biggest sister, Ronderu, cry and she never cries. But I knew you'd get better, Daddy.

And I remember the nasty men and the old man took you out of the green water. They were going to save you. But then I remember they told us to go back home… They wanted us to leave you behind! But what could we do? We came home but we never heard from you again. But you're alive… Did you forget you have a family, Daddy?

We all miss you. A month ago, Ronderu cut herself and never woke up. She dances up in Heaven on the clouds now. Mommy can't sleep because of what happened to Ronderu. All my other mommies hardly ever smile. My brothers and sisters try to be happy I know they miss you too. When will you come see us, Daddy?

Mommy told me being a general is tough: that's why you never see us. You have soldiers to command and planets to take over. But I don't think you'd ignore us. I think the nasty men don't want you to come home. That's not very nice at all! Why don't you talk to them, Daddy?

I want to see you soon! As soon as you come home, I'm going to give you the biggest hug! I want to show you all the pretty pictures I drew for you. I've grown up so much too! I want you to surprise us by showing up on my birthday! I'd be the happiest kid in the galaxy! I want to sit in your lap as we sit in the garden at night and look for Ronderu in the sky. And when you do come home, you have to stay here with us forever. Can you promise me that, Daddy?

Everyone is sad like you're dead but I have hope. When I hear news about you, I get happy. I just know you'll come back because you're a warrior and warriors have honor. You have to… You can't disappear forever because we love you so much. I know I love you lots, Daddy.

So until you come home, I'll look out my window every night and pray. I can't wait to see you again! We're all going to be a happy family again. Please come home soon. I miss you, Daddy…


End file.
